George Weasley and Angelina Johnson
by Show-The-Love
Summary: George Weasley had been seriously depressed after the Last Battle, but after a meeting with someone from his past, could his life turn around? One-shot between George and Angelina.


George Weasley had been depressed since the Final Battle, which everyone expected. He had lost his best friend in the battle, his brother, his twin. Fred pretty much made his world turn 'round. They did everything together, and were never apart. Not being with Fred every second of everyday made George feel empty. No one was there to make him feel better after a horrible day, no one was there to complete his thoughts or sentences, no one was there to make him smile, or laugh, or do anything cheerful.

George had turned to alcohol because of his depression. Getting drunk let him be as close to happy as he possibly can get, even though he knew it was impossible to feel happy without Fred by his side.

One night, at his favorite bar, George saw a familiar head of slick black hair sitting at the bar. George almost smiled at the sight of her. Almost. The familiar face brought him back to Hogwarts for a moment, with him, and Fred on the Quiddich Field, with the familiar girl flying around throwing the quaffle in the hoops, and laughing when Fred smiled and gave her a thumps up. George shook his head, pushing any memory of Fred out of his mind, and sat down next to Angelina Johnson.

"George? I haven't seen you in ages!" Angelina said, giving him a tight hug. George hugged her back, but didn't have as much enthusiasm as Angelina did."It's been awhile." George said calmly. He gave Angelina a fake smile that he gave to everyone. People thought that if someone smiled that they had gotten over the pain of losing someone. Boy, were they wrong. "How are you...umm.. holding up?" Angelina cautiously said, with a worrying look on her face.

George stared at her. Angelina looked so concerned, like she was so worried for his well-being. His whole family was, too, but it's hard to open up to them. None of them can keep secrets, and some things that George would have to say would be better kept a secret. He didn't know Angelina as well as Fred did, but they were dating so that is to be expected. George kept staring at his brother's ex-girlfriend, realizing that she just might be mourning Fred too.

George looked closer, and saw that her eyes were a little red and puffy, and her fair wasn't as neat and strait as it was in school. Angelina had some worry lines on her face, and she looked as if she was very stressed. Her clothes were a little messy, and weren't matched very well. She looked sad, but like she was trying to cover it with a simple smile, just like George. George realized that they were in the same boat, that they both lost someone that they loved with all their hearts, and someone who they wish they could get back with every fiber of their being.

Then, George did something that everyone wished that he'd do, yet he never did. He talked about Fred. George talked for hours and hours about how much he missed him, and how hard it was just to look in the mirror, because all he saw was Fred's face, minus an ear. George talked about how he knew Fred would be disappointed in him for going on the way he was, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't get over the fact that his brother was gone and he wasn't coming back. It was a new and strange subject to him, and George felt like he would never, ever, get used to it.

Angelina listened. She listened, and didn't interrupt except to say some words of encouragement. She smiled, and nodded, and listened. Everyone else George tried to talk to would interrupt him, and say something about how amazing Fred was, but Angelina didn't. She listened to everything George had to say, and when he broke down into sobs from talking about his lost brother, she gladly volunteered her shoulder to cry on. No one else had done that.

George realized that all he needed was someone to listen to him, like Fred did. He realized that he needed a friend who could to relive crazy and wacky memories with, and someone just to talk to. George was now glad he had run into Angelina, because now, he had someone to talk to. And for that, George was eternally grateful.


End file.
